Won't Let You Hurt
by SmaugySmaug
Summary: EMMA SWAN GOES THROUGH A PHASE EVERY SIX MONTHS FOR A NIGHT WHERE SHE COMPLETELY FORGETS ANYTHING IN THE PRESENT, AND ONLY REMEMBERS THE PAST. SHE ENDS UP HURTING HERSELF, AND KILLIAN HAS TO SAVE HER. XD I should probably uncapitalize this...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry guys for the delay. I was about to post, and then my computer deleted everything D: . That version, I believe, was better, but whatever. Anyway, flames will be ignored and review and/or comment because it makes me better! This takes place after neverland, because why not. Henry and Pan did not switch places in this (I hope Pan is in the river of lost souls burning in Hell right now) and he did not cast his curse.**

 **The rating is for language (I tend to swear quite a bit but i will censor out the worse words) and their will be violence scenes in later chapters (You didn't expect Emma's past to be sunshine and rainbows, did you?).**

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!**

 **BTW: I DO NOT OWN OUAT. IF I DID I WOULD BRING ROBIN (AND GRAHAM-SORRY BUT I THINK NEAL WAS A DOUCHE) BACK AND ADAM AND EDDIE WOULD BE PAYING THE PRICE FOR REGINA NOT GETTING HER HAPPY ENDING.**

* * *

She had forgotten. How the hell had she forgotten? She lived in fear of the little episodes, blocking them out of her mind.

Her most recent was the night before Henry showed up.

Henry, the son she never thought she would ever see again. She hadn't even looked at him before they had taken him away.

And then Neal, that BASTARD, had showed up again and turned her son against her.

And Killian, that arrogant pirate, had tried so hard to win her heart. If it wasn't for her walls, she would've fallen already.

And her parents. She had finally found them again, after so many years if blaming them for every abusive foster family and endless night that she cried herself to sleep. She had found them, and with that came the almost unbearable knowledge that they had wanted her; wanted her more that anything in the world but were forced to give her up, much like she was forced to give up her beautiful son, who ended up in the care of the f**king Evil Queen.

And Regina. She had somehow become a friend; someone that she was comfortable sharing a son with, unbelievably.

She was so screwed.

As fast as she found her family, like always, it was ripped from her with Cora and Neal's bitch fiancée and her boyfriend.  
And then her son, her beautiful son who it seemed she had just found, was ripped away from her.  
Neverland. That was where her family finally broke. First, her father had almost left her, and then her mother would've gladly let her go back to Storybrooke, abandon her again, just to stay there with her Prince Charming.

And then came the news the she wasn't what her mother wanted; that they wanted another child. One who wasn't as broken as she was.

The only constant was Hook, and even he got annoying with all his constant flirting.

Which reminded her... "Leave."

His trademark smirk did not falter. "Love, you can't get rid of me that easily."

A few frustrated tears track wet paths down her flushed cheeks.

She, on her last nerve, pushes him out the door of Mary Margret's (She still couldn't bring herself to call her mom) apartment. "Please Killian, just go."

He, being the arrogant pirate he is, pushes her back through the apartment door. "No, Swan. Now, what's bothering you?"

Damn, he could always see right through her.

And even now she could feel the dark thoughts creeping into her mind; the intense feeling of abandonment once again filling her. She shook her head. She wasn't ready. She was never ready.

He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Emma, love, what's wrong?"

* * *

 **A/N: THAT CONCLUDES THE FIRST CHAPTER. THERE WILL BE MORE, AND I WILL BE UPDATING FREQUENTLY. BYE GUYS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Told you guys that I would update frequently :D. I only have 9 days of school left until summer, so then I will update a lot more. That season finale though... Guys I'm not prepared for hiatus... BUT HENRY AND VIOLET GOT TOGETHER! I SHIP IT SOOOOO HARD *FANGIRL SQUEALS* FOR A SEC I THOUGHT KILLIAN AND/OR EMMA WAS GOING TO PROPOSE, BUT THAT DREAM WAS CRUSHED... I GUESS I'LL SETTLE FOR FANFIC...**

 **Anywho, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.**

"Leave." Her stormy eyes, brimming with unshed tears, were hard and cold. Distant. Like she was seeing something other than him.

He gave her one of his devilishly handsome smirks, and then met her gaze. "Love, you can't get rid of me that easily."

He had come here to take her and Henry out for a trip on the Jolly Roger. Henry was getting accustomed to both him and his ship, and it was a good thing too. He figured it wouldn't be long until his Swan and himself finally got together. That heated kiss on Neverland had to mean _something_.

A couple of tears fall down her blotchy cheeks, and he takes a moment to ponder what had his Swan so afraid. If there was one thing Emma didn't do, it was cry.

"Please Killian, just go."

She, being the stubborn women she was - why was she so damn stubborn - pushes him out the door of her mother's apartment.

Though she was stubborn, so was he. He used his leather-clad arms to push her, and himself, back through the door and into the first place she had ever called home. "No, Swan."

There was something wrong with her, he could see it in her eyes. Like he always said, she was an open book to him. "Now, what's bothering you?"

She shook her head, trying to block out something. He pulled her closer, almost enveloping her in his arms. She was getting frailer; had stopped eating as much a couple of days ago. Even at Granny's she barely touched one of those deathly concoctions of coco and cinnamon anymore.

He brought his voice down to a whisper. "Emma, love, what's wrong?"

She allowed herself to sink into his arms, if just for a moment, and then pulled away. "Killian - I..."

He understood. There were limits; boundaries people set for their comfort. Hell, even he had them. Most, like his Swan, chose to avoid talking about any subject that was out of that limit. Whatever it was, it wasn't something she was comfortable talking about with anyone, nonetheless a pirate like himself.

"It's alright love, I won't intrude. I just want you to know," he moved his mouth up next to her ear as he pulled her closer once more, "That you can tell me anything."

She shivered, and then, again, stepped away from his grasp. "Hoo- Killian..." She trailed off as she violently grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the apartment in a fit of hysteria. "I'm sorry, but..."

She then promptly slammed the door in his face, and he heard the unmistakable sound of the deadbolt locking.

Whatever was going on with her, it wasn't good.

 **A/N: Cool! The ending of the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! The next one will be Emma's point of view, and I will put a few Killian POV's in there, just to show what's in his mind.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So... I was wondering how this story should play out. What do you guys think? Should Killian barge in in the middle of her breakdown, or should he come back later to find her half dead on the floor? Leave a comment cuz i want to know what you guys think!**

 **This chapter also gets a little dark, mainly child abuse, so there's a trigger warning for that.**

 **This is also my first fanfiction, so I want to know what you guys think of my writing and if I should continue to do more in the future. Thanks!**

 **On with the story...**

 **BTW:** ** _Italics =_** **memories, and non-italics = present day**

 _She swore she hadn't done anything wrong this time. She just figured that she was unlovable; that no one would ever care for her like the other children._

 _It least, that's what she fathomed when her most recent family, the Carson's, had dropped her back at the orphanage without a glance._

 _She, being almost 7, thought that she had been down this road too many times before. She knew she was getting up to the age where the foster families didn't want her anymore. There was always that limit, that boundary, between cute and lovable and where you were too old to be noticed by anyone._

 _"Miss Swan, are you ready?"_

 _She looked up at her social worker, the man who swore to her that she would always be put into a good home, with a scowl on her features."Where am I going?"_

 _He glares down at her. As she was growing older, she was developing an attitude he didn't like, she could tell that much. "To a small town on the coast. You'll be living with a nice young man who always wanted a little girl like you. Won't that be nice?"_

 _"Yeah, I guess." she mumbles. She knew immediately that all she was for this guy was a meal ticket._

 _He helps her up from the dusty bed that she hadn't left for the past two days, and he brings her outside to his neon green Chevy Corvette. "Come on, sweetheart, lets go."_

* * *

She was curled up on the wooden floor of Mary's apartment, silent tears falling down her face, when she finally decided to get up.

She knew that the onslaught of memories was only going to get worse, and she decided that she wanted to be comfortable when it did.

As she curled the blankets around her, her head started to pound again, and she thrashed around as she was once more dragged down into her dark memories.

* * *

 _As the porcelain plate hit the tiles of the kitchen floor, she saw her life flash before her eyes._

 _He was going to be_ pissed _._

 _"What the hell was that?"_

 _His heavy footprints resonated off the wooden floor of the hallway that lead into the kitchen, and she threw herself on the ground, frantically scrambling to gather the scattered pieces._

 _"Swan! Answer me when I speak to you!" He rounds the corner, red faced and seething. He was holding a beer bottle in his clenched fist, which meant he was definitely not sober at the moment._

 _She met his gaze as he took in the scene before him; a crumpled little 10 year old surrounded by pieces of broken glass in the middle of his "pristine" kitchen._

 _"I'm sor-sorry, it sl-slipped out of m-my ha-ands. "_

 _The beer bottle in his hand shattered._

 _Eyes alight with fury, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her down to his bedroom, glass shards digging into her forearm._

* * *

As she came out of her mind-induced stupor, she noticed that she had glass shards embedded in her wrist.

What the hell was happening?

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there you have it folks. What is happening to Emma? (Rhetorical question to ponder :D) Also, if you want me to write a specific scene from Emma's past (Bad or Good), then give me a private message or leave a comment, and I will add it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for reading/reviewing. It means a lot to me, guys. Anyway, sorry for taking somewhat long. I was really busy with school (4 days left!) because my teachers are trying to cram stuff in before the year ends. Also, I would like to thank elliegirlie77 for the amazing review (see, if you review I bring attention to it *wink wink*)**

 **Trigger warning: Child abuse / Bullying**

 **As much as I hate it, I don't own OUAT**

* * *

She stared down at her arm in shock.

The shards of glass stung her flesh as she tentatively ran a finger over them, and she sharply inhaled.

What the hell could've done this? There wasn't any broken bottles or glass littering the- wait. She glared at the bedspread, watching the light reflect off of the glass fragments from a beer bottle. How did that get ther- magic.

Of course. _Magic_. She had magic now, while all of the other times she didn't.

Magic was the cause of all of her problems.

Gold had said she was powerful, but she didn't thing that she was _that_ powerful.

Before she could ponder it more, she was thrown headfirst into another memory.

* * *

 _She self-consciously pulled down the already too long sleeves of her shirt, making sure to hide the bruises that covered her sickly pale flesh._

 _He wasn't feeding her much, and he had started to hit her more over the past week._

 _Each step was agony, her broken ribs protesting at every move she made._

 _"Emzy! Did dawddy forgwets to pack you a luwch?" A tall boy stood over her, taunting. His name was Peter **(A/N: I kinda based him off my own version of Pan)** , and he was her personal tormentor. _

_She decided to ignore him, and continue her voyage to the swing set on the other side of the longer-than-ever playground._

 _She felt a strong arm grab her wrist. "Hey, bitch! Don't ignore me!"_

 _She flinched, remembering the time she had gotten a beating from_ him _for doing that very thing._

 _She tried to pull her aching wrist from his grasp, but it proved unyielding and held her skinny arm in it's clutches._

 _"Little Emzy here is going to get on the swing with me!"_

 _There were a couple laughs from the older kids around her, and a group started to form around her._

 _She started to resist harder; digging her heels into the earth, but the swing set was slowly gaining on them as he pulled her closer._

 _He took a seat on the swing the creaked and spun out of control, and jerked her down on top of him as his fellow peers jeered him on._

 _He leaned close, his putrid breath stinging her nostrils, and whispered in her ear, "You're going to enjoy this, Emzy. Or I'll make your life a living hell."_

You already have.

 _She cried out when he started moving his legs up and down, causing them to fly up. She was forced to hold onto him as they rose to avoid falling off, and he gave her a leery smile and held her tighter. "Almost to the top of the roller coaster, Emzy."_

 _When they reached the height of the telephone poles across the street, he pushed her off the swing._

* * *

 _She barely had time to recover, noting her broken arm that hurt like hell, before she was once again thrust into another memory._

* * *

 _This home was better; at least they gave her food and hadn't laid a finger on her._

 _But they ignored her; refused to acknowledge her existence until it was time for meals or chores. Most of the time they forgot she lived with them and wouldn't leave her out a plate at dinner._

 _As she laid there on her springy little mattress, covered in a threadbare olive green blanket, she cried._

 _She had never wanted her mom so bad._

* * *

There was a knock at the door, and then a very angry pirate screaming at her that he didn't have any back up for the new threat that had just infiltrated Storybrooke.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't you guys love me? And also, my delightful friend, Cliffhanger. He loves you but no one likes him back... he gets lonely sometimes, so he makes surprise visits. Anyway, I love you guys for taking the time to read my story! I should be updating in the next few days!**

 **Now I'm gonna go catch up on the sleep I missed...**


	5. Chapter 5 NOTICE

**A/N: Hey guyss! Pretty soon (like, tomorrow) I will only be able to update once a week because my laptop just broke and I got the news that it will be OUT. ALL. SUMMER. I'm gonna dieee without it! Anyway, so yeah, just wanted to let you guys know. I'll have the new chapter up by tomorrow (I'm working on it!) so, BYEEEEE!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: As promised, here's the next chapter. IF YOU DON'T READ THESE, YOU WILL MISS OUT ON VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION! Like I said in my previous update/notice, I am only going to be posting once a week (I'm using this big, bulky ancient thing that takes FOREVER to load stuff) and it will be on Tuesday's or Thursday's, probably. I also have softball on Tuesday and Wednesday nights so we'll see how that goes. This fanfic shouldn't be terribly long, and I plan on bringing everyone else into the story at some point as well. I dunno if I should make one of Emma's past memories about being in jail and pregnant with Henry because then she would have another kid because whatever happens to her in there becomes reality... yeah. Or Maybe I will, and make everyone on the internet LOVE ME FOREVER. MWAHAHAHAHA. Well, the Swanfire shippers will.**

 **This chapter is from Killian's POV and Emma's POV. I'll tell you guys when it switches.**

 **BTW Before I forget, Thank you elliegirlie77 for the awesome second (and third) review. I really appreciate the fact that you took time from your day to give me a comment.**

* * *

 **Killian POV**

"Swan! Where the bloody hell are you? Half the town is frozen over!" **(A/N: Yes, I decided to bring Frozen into this because... well I don't have a reason other than I loved the episode where Emma got trapped in the ice cave. I was fangirling cuz that was a definite CS episode :D)** He kept pounding on the door, waiting for her to answer.

"Come on, Swan! Open up!"

The apartment was silent, and a string of panic raced through him. What if she'd been taken hostage by the ice witch? What if she had gone for a stroll and was now buried under layers of sleet?

He again tried the handle, but it was locked.

Frantic, he dug through his mind, trying to think of another way to get in. He obviously couldn't pick the lock: as far as he knew you needed tools and two hands for that. He had neither.

Henry. _Henry_. He had a key to Mary Margaret's apartment.

"Killian?"

There was a voice behind him, and he watched as Belle came up the steps in her 7-inch stiletto heels, which were a neon orange today.

"Hey, lass." His voice was dejected. "Why are you here?"

She gave him a fleeting smile, then looked over at the entrance. "I was looking for Emma. I wanted to show her what I found out about the snow monster."

His only response was to repeatedly pound on the door. "She won't come of of this bloody apartment! SWAN!"

* * *

 **Emma's POV**

The incessant knocking was only getting LOUDER. It was beating in time with the pounding of her head, and she wanted it to stop, but she didn't dare leave the bed that she shared with her son. She couldn't let anyone see her like this. She couldn't let _him_ see her like this.

"SWAN! Open the damn door!"

She ignored his voice, tucking her head back into the bedcovers and her quilt, which she normally kept under her pillow.

She couldn't go through another memory.

"Emma! If you don't open this door, I'm going to go get the key from Henry!"

She bolted up, stumbling in her haste to reach the door. If he got the key, he would see her in her misery, and he couldn't let that happen.

She, with shaking fingers, unlatched the lock and then flung open the door.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi Peoplez of the interweb. 'Tis time for the weekly update. There weren't anymore reviews D: . Since I really don't have much to say... Here is the next chapter, a whole day earlier than I planned :D, I hope you guys are happy!**

 **This is another chapter where I'm gonna do the Emma/Killian POV.**

* * *

 **Killian's POV**

She was a disheveled mess. Her hair, which was, once upon a time **(A/N: Ha ha see what I did there** **XD)** , curly and shining like the sun, was now limp and hanging off her head like that of a corpse. Her face was blotchy, and her arm was bent at a weird angle; a dark crimson contrast to some areas of her pale skin.

He stepped back and yelped in surprise. "Swa- Emma, what the hell happened?"

Belle, who was at Killian's shoulder, put a reassuring hand on his tense arm and whispered that she was going to leave and come back later.

He nodded absentmindedly, still staring at his - when, exactly, did she become his - quivering Swan in shock.

She took a step back into the apartment, then another, and then proceeded to close the door in his face _again_.

Too bad for her that he was prepared this time around and had already stepped inside.

"Emma, answer my questi- did someone hurt you?" He glared around at the apartment, searching for another presence in the room.

She shook her head, if just barely, and muttered something incomprehensible. "Swan!"

"No!" She burst out. "No one hurt me, Killian! Will you just... leave the damn apartment?"

He grabbed her non-injured wrist tightly, and pushed her back toward the couch. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what the hell is going on!"

"I thought you had an ice-witch to catch?" Her words rang true, but the bloody witch was the furthest thing from his mind.

"That doesn't bloody matter! What. The. Hell. Happened?"

* * *

 **Emma's POV**

She was stalling. She knew she was stalling, and yet she kept doing it anyway. There was no way she ever wanted to have this conversation, but she should have known that this damn town couldn't go a day without needing to be saved by the "savior".

"What. The. Hell. Happened?"

She sighed, and then her head started to pound. No, no, _no_ , _nonononono_. Not now! Not in front of him!

She could feel her body begin to shake and spasm, and she was faintly aware of Killian calling her name and his strong arms wrapped around hers before she was once again thrown into oblivion.

* * *

 **A/N: *Evil Rumple Giggle* I bet you guys love me right now! Killian's gonna definitely find out in the next episode, so you guys should at least be excited for that, right?**


	8. Chapter 7 NOTICE

**A/N: Hey guys... some family issues just came up so idk if I'll be updating next week, just to let you guys know so you don't hate me. My uncle and aunt are getting a divorce, and my dad keeps grounding me because he want this "perfect" little girl who never makes a single fucking mistake, and that I am NOT so, ya know... Until next time, guys!**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I took a two-week leave guys. I really don't have an explanation, so I'm just gonna continue with the story. This is going to have a T+ rating. TRIGGER WARNING: Child Abuse**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own OUAT, unfortunately.**

* * *

 **KILLIAN POV**

"Emma!"

Her body was quivering as she fell unconscious.

"Come on, Swan! Wake up! SWAN!" he yelled into the apartment, shaking her still form.

Her convulsing comes to an abrupt stop, and instead of waking up, she starts to whimper in pain, thrashing about.

 _Bloody hell. What did you get yourself into Emma?_

* * *

 **EMMA POV**

 _"Did little Emmy have a good day at school?"_

 _Her spine went rigid, her hand curled around the handle of the fridge door, which stood ajar, light escaping into the dark evening._

 _"Yeah," she replied, letting the refrigerator door close with an almost inaudible_ thump _as she slowly rotated her body so she was facing her most recent foster father. She would rather it had shut with a crash, as it usually did. She wanted something to make noise. To distract him, to take his grotesque gaze off of her, if even for a moment. She had learned long ago that being a male's center of attention never ended well._

 _"Good. Now, what were you doing in the fridge?" His eyes grew colder, though he kept an ever-hardening smile on his face._

 _She had to swallow around the lump in her throat to find the will to reply. She had only wanted something to eat, as she hadn't had anything in the last three days, and the fridge was stocked with a little food, if you could ignore the pungent odor the beer bottles infused it with. "I just wanted something to eat. I'm sorry! I won't do it again." she stated, staring at the ground, as many had taught her to do over the twelve years she had spent in the system so far._ Only six more years _, she told herself every day. Only six years and then she was free._

Freedom _. That wasn't something she allowed herself to think about often. Most foster kids who actually stayed alive until they aged out (there were many who didn't) ended up living on the street. She didn't want that._

 _"You better not, bitch!" He reached around her, intentionally brushing against her chest and giving her a suggestive wink as he grabbed another bottle of his addictive intoxication._

 _He set it down on the island that adorned the middle of the kitchen, and leaned closer to her, filling her nostrils with the bitter stench of stale alcohol. "But just in case you haven't learned Emmy, I'm gonna drill it into your mind so you_ never _forget it."_

* * *

 **KILLIAN POV**

He watched as a puddle of blood formed around her, and he flipped her over, using both hand and hook to rip the jacket from her torso. Lifting up her t-shirt, he inhaled a sharp breath at what he saw.

Bright red, angry and jagged against her skin, were what looked like whip marks. As he tried to count how many, more appeared, causing him to lose count.

As he cradled her, he was faced with indecision. Leave her to go get the medical pack, a _First Aid Kit_ was what Snow had described it as, or stay her with her until she woke up.

He chose the latter, and dialed a number he was told to _only dial in case of an emergency, pirate_.

* * *

 **A/N: Whelp. I lied. He will find out next chapter, mostly because I am running out of time to write this- I have to babysit my 5-year-old neighbor. As a heads up, I will be going on vacation to San Diego on Friday! We are going to do a lot of stuff, and we will be gone until July 3rd, unfortunately for you guys, as I won't be updating. Anyhow, thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story, I REALLY APRECIATE IT.**

 **Peace out and Keep positive,**

 **SmaugySmaug**

 **BTW to any of you wondering why that is my username, that is a weird quirk my family has to play with my cats name, which is Smaug after the dragon in the Hobbit.**

 **My family is insane.**

 **I really need to leave.**

 **BYE GUYS!**


	10. Chapter 8

She knew it would be faster for her to use her magic to poof over there, but she was drained from fighting Frosty the Snowman earlier.

 **A/N: Here's the new update! I don't really have much to say, so... I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Oh YEah, before I forget. Shout out to Jeremy. crowford 27 (- space nonexistent between Jeremy. and Crawford and crawford and 27 cuz my thing is being a BASTARD), who is a FUCKING PERVERT. He wants me to write a porn fic about Henry and MM. YOUR DICK IS SMALLER THAN YOUR BRAIN, and you clearly DON'T HAVE ANY, BY THE WAY YOU KEEP ASKING, EVEN AS I TELL YOU TO FUCK OFF. He CLEARLY can't take a hint. IF ANyone has the time, SPAM HIS PM FOR ME, PLEASE? IF YOU LEAVE A COMMENT SAYING YOU DID I WILL GIVE YOU A SHOUTOUT!**

 **OH, BTW JEREMY, I HOPE YOU BuRN IN HELL.**

 **Ok, I'm done ranting now.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN OUAT, OK?!**

* * *

 **Regina POV**

 **(A/N: I decided to do Regina's POV :D)**

"What do you want, Guyliner? I'm busy trying to save your ass from this evil snow demon!"

She held the phone to her ear, dropping more ingredients into the cauldron with her unoccupied arm.

 _Why doesn't that damn pirate ever listen?_

The only response she got was his labored wheezing as he talked _way_ to fast. "thererssomethingwrinsdf Emma shoieoaosdiesallflds."

"Slow down, Guyliner. What about Emma?"

He took another breath and seemed to calm down some. "Emma is at Snow's apartment and she's bleeding and Idon'tknowwhattodo."

She felt her heart _stop_. **(A/N: THIS IS NOT A SWAN QUEEN FIC)**

She knew it would be faster to poof over there, but she was still drained from fighting Frosty earlier.

"I'll be over in five minutes."

* * *

 **Emma POV**

 **(I decided to do this in first POV cuz I'm EXPERIMENTING)**

I open my eyes, blinking back the blurry film. I was laying on the couch, flipped over on my stomach, with my face stuffed in the cushions.

I hear clanging around in the bathroom, and I shift my body towards the sound, trying to sit up.

A strangled half moan half cry falls off my lips, pain flaring up my back and into my shoulder blades, alerting whomever was in the bathroom that I was conscious.

"Swan?"

 _Great. I forgot he was here._

"Killian? What happened?" my hoarse, groggy voice says in the direction of the bathroom, and Killian walks out, holding some peroxide and bandages.

He runs over to me, and pushes me back down into the position I was already in. "I was hoping you could tell me that."

I vaguely remember starting the Phase, as I call it, and then I remember him coming in and me... damn.

"Ho-Killian I..." I am interrupted by a persistent knock at the door, and Killian tells me to stay put, then races to go open it.

"Regina, thank GOD you're here!"

"Well next time I'll be faster! Now, where is she?" I hear her sassy voice exclaim.

"Over here."

* * *

 **Sorry but he will find out next chapter because I have had 6 hours of sleep in the past 72 hours. To make it up to you guys I will update tomorrow night to make up for not updating.**

 **I'm also Sorry I took so long my family is REALLY persistant, and I may or may not have been watching an episode of OUAT inbetween XD**

 **ANyway, till next time, guys!**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: I promised you guys a chapter, so here it is! Ughh I'm so tired I can barely form SENTANCES. Anyway, Shout out to Guest, dancingmylifeaway, and Black.B3rry for reviewing, but not about SPAMMING THIS DOUCHE. COME ON GUYS WE GOTTA UNITE!**

 **Another special shout out to Angelsrock112 for helping me with this chapter.**

 **This is probably going to be the longest chapter (You guys better appreciate it XD) and after this one there are only going to be a couple more left, unless I think of something else that could happen. If you guys want a sequel (after I'm done) leave a review and if I get enough I will do one.**

 **Ok, Ok, I'll get to the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.**

* * *

 **Killian POV**

"Swan, you need to calm down, NOW."

Regina loomed over Emma, grasping her shoulders and trying to stifle her hyperventilating.

I poured some rubbing alcohol onto the open wounds on her back, and she moaned into her mother's pillow.

When Regina had first come in, she immediately started mending Emma's broken arm and the glass (glass?) that was emerging from it.

Those were, however, the only injuries she could heal, mostly because Emma's magic was so much stronger then hers, and she was running out of energy.

"Emma, you have to calm down or you'll go back!" He knew it was a low-blow, but it seemed to silence her faster then anything else.

"Now, tell us what's going on!"

* * *

 **Emma POV**

"Now, tell us what's going on!"

Their voices were to loud; grating against her eardrums like knives.

She bit back another moan, calloused hands touching the tender spots on her back, almost enough to bring her back...

 _NO._ She had to stay here, now.

"I ha-ave these fl-flashbacks," She paused, clenching her jaw to get the irritable ringing that was plaguing her skull to SHUT UP.

She could tell that Regina was listening, trying to assess the situation.

"They... they usually aren't this bad, bu-but this is th-he first time I've h-had m-magic, so..."

Regina zoned, out, probably wracking her brain for a way to fix the situation they were in.

Although she couldn't see Killian's face, she could imagine that concerned little smile that consumed his features, the way he tried to hide the fact that he was scared shitless, but it was behind his eyes.

Regina's face lit up. "I think I might know something that could help! I'll be right back."

As she disappears in a puff of purple smoke, Killian comes around to where her face is, glancing into her eyes before looking away.

She was right, there was concern.

She never thought she'd see the day a pirate who was self-centered would ever show compassion, nevertheless worry, for someone other then himself.

 _I guess he really has changed._

* * *

 **Regina POV**

 **(First POV Again)**

I had to _hurry_. I knew I didn't have much time, or Emma would go back to her flashback-memory hallucinations, and whatever was there wasn't good.

I had a theory that her magic was making her actually go back into her memories in her physical form, manifesting injuries to her real body, as well as the one from her memories. Somehow, her magic had made it _real_ , and that meant her magic was more powerful then any of them believed.

But that also meant that this place was just another realm, like the Netherworld. And, like the Netherworld, the necklace Rumplestiltskin had made for Henry should also work for Emma.

"Gold! Where the _hell_ are you?" I storm into his pawn shop, stalking up to the front desk.

He steps out from behind the beaded curtain, his dagger dangling from his fingers and a leering grin on his face. "Yes, Dearie?"

"Stop the theatrics Gold. I need the necklace you gave Henry to control the Netherworld."

The façade slips, his smile melting into a mask of indifference. "And who, exactly, was under a sleeping curse this time?

I give him one of my famous sarcastic smiles. "Have you seen how many people I've put under a sleeping curse? But no this time's different," a grim smile forms on my lips. "It's about Emma."

* * *

 **A/N: So there you have it. I'm gonna put the next chapter up later if I can, but otherwise I'll put it up on Thursday. BYE**


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry I took so long off I'M STUCK, OK? If you have somewhere you would want the story to go, or even a tiny shred of an idea or detail you would like, PLEASE LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW SO I CAN FIGURE OUT WHERE THE HELL I'M GOING WITH THIS.**

 **Now that I'm done screaming at the internet, here's Chapter 10.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.**

* * *

 **Emma POV**

Regina wasn't back fast enough. I don't know where the hell she was, but she didn't make it.

Not in time for me to get sucked back to my own personal Hell.

...

 _Ohgodohgodohgod_

 _Her panicked breath was coming in bursts, and her legs were burning._

 _Keeprunningdon'tstopwhateveryoudodon'tyoudarestop_

 _"Bitch! Get the hell back here!"_

 _Trees fly by as she takes a sharp turn into the woods._

 _Justalittlefartherjustkeeprunning_

 _She guessed that's why she didn't see the boulder approaching._

 _Her shoulder smashes into the hard stone, knocking the wind out of her, and a blonde-covered head slams against a protruding jagged edge carved into the rock._

 _Vision blurring, she could just make out a figure standing above her._

 _When her ears stop ringing, she can just make out the last part of a sentence and some laughter. "'re really gonna get it now."_

 _..._

The scene abruptly changes, and a moment of discombobulated hysteria causes me to wonder where I was.

"Love? Emma, come on, wake up!"

"Mom!"

I force open my eyes, seeing three blurry forms standing over me, and then let them fall closed again, falling once more into my memories.

...

 _The gun against her temple wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, that was for sure._

 _She hadn't done anything wrong, this time._

 _Her new father wasn't a happy drunk, even at six she knew that more than any child ever should._

 _"You little_ slut _. You think you can just march into my little home, interrupting my wife, my children, and I, just so you can have something to eat, a place to get out of the snow outside so you don't freeze to death? Well, I say you should be out there right now freezing your ass out! You don't need shelter, your parent's wanted you out there the moment they left you by that road. Who's to say I shouldn't put you out of your misery?"_

 _The safety on the gun shifts, and she holds her breath, as if that act alone is enough to make the black machine disappear._

 _"Well, answer me, bitch!"_

 _"No-nobody s-sir." She sinks lower in her chair, and the gun sinks with her. His arm roughly wraps around her upper arm, and jerks her back up to her original position._

 _"That's right."_

 _The pressure leaves her temple, and the weight is moved to her upper thigh, but she doesn't dare look down. If she does that he might actually pull the trigger._

 _His hand moves to the hem of her mangled shirt, pushing it up to reveal more and more of her midriff, his words sending a spike of fear through her body. "We are home alone, you little whore, so I can do whatever the hell I want to you, and no one can stop me."_

 _Although she was only six, she knew what his intentions were. Men always looked at her like that. So she, being the stubborn little girl everyone told her she was, spit in his face_

 _The bang is what she heard first._

 _Then came the blood._

* * *

 **Killian POV**

 **(Before Emma goes back under, in case you need that clarification)**

Emma's face adapts a pale white pallor, and she slowly closes her eyes, then snaps them back open, almost as if she's afraid if she closes her eyes too long she'll fall asleep.

"Emma? What's wrong, love?"

Her eyes become panicked, and she forces her eyes closed. After a few moments, she speaks, voice barely above a whisper. "I think I'm gonna go back under soon. Regina better get her ass over here."

She starts to sit up, but I push her back down, careful to avoid her lacerations. "Don't do that. Just try not to fall asleep, and if you do, I'm sure it won't be that bad, ok?"

She looks at me with haunted eyes, and then I realize my mistake. The fact that she was, indeed, covered in her fair share of injuries already, left one (me) to assume that what she was going under to would only get worse, not better.

...

Her eyes slip closed as Regina bursts in the door, followed by a persistent Henry, asking why she was in such a hurry and why she was going to his grandmother's apartment.

Watching his face as he realizes that Emma's bleeding on the couch is almost painful.

Watching her acquire a nasty gash and severe bruising while he's watching might be worse.

She starts to stir, whimpering, and her eyelids flutter.

"Love? Emma? Come on, wake up!"

"Mom!" Henry's ashen face is almost touching his mother's, and her eyelids shut again.

"Damn it!" Regina swears. "Guys, wake her up! I've got to get this necklace on her!"

It's a few seconds after that when Emma's leg starts gushing blood.

* * *

 **A/N: This is the longest chapter I have ever done. You're welcome. Anyway, I'll try to update Thursday, but if you read my other story (THE ONE I POSTED LAST NIGHT PLEASE READ IT) I got my laptop back! I also start school on Wednesday, and... yeah.**

 **Well, I should probably finish my homework ;D.**

 **GOODBYE WORLD.**

 ***Frantically slams post button***


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: THANK YOU ALMAMGBOUAT FOR YOUR AWESOME IDEA(S)! I will DEFINATELY be using that :D, but not until next chapter/end of this chapter because I NEED ideas for the next flashback! Can someone help me out with that? PLEASE? Since I'm actually excited to write, here's the chapter without me DRAGGING ON much.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own OUAT or Killian and Emma would be married :DDDD  
**

 **Oh yeah, BTW I forgot the Child abuse trigger last chapter, and this chapter swears a LOT, just saying.**

* * *

 **Regina POV**

Emma's eyes finally cracked open, right as Killian was poking at the fucking HOLE that was in her leg.

"What the HELL are you guys doing? Shit! Fucking stop that!" She sat upright, screaming at Killian, who's fingers were prodding the bleeding gash.

His voice was soft as he asked a question of his own. "What is this?"

She sank back down, hissing. "What the hell do you think it looks like? It's a fucking bullet hole!"

I clear my throat, and she looks up at me. Nodding to Henry, she finally 1) realized that she just cursed in front of her son, and 2) noticed that he was, in fact, in the room.

"Oh, God. Henry, what are you doing here?"

His voice is exasperated. "I was following Mom, and then you... you're looking like that... What's going on?"

Henry looks over at me, and I honestly am at a loss for words.

His face ashen, I murmur, "She's hurt."

"I can _see_ that. HOW?"

I turn back towards Emma, and she looks just as speechless as I am.

"Erm.."

Emma gives me a look, and I know I'm gonna be the one explaining, as she obviously had less of a clue about what was happening then Henry did.

"Henry, your mom... she's having these flashbacks that cause her to relive parts of her past. It seems that her magic's affecting it, and whatever happens to her is manifested onto her current form.

"So some _asshole_ did this to her? Killian interjects, voice hard.

"Yeah, it seems that way."

I shake myself out of my stupor, and hold up the necklace. "I was thinking that this would be able to help."

A prickling sensation on the back of my neck alerts me to an increase of magic in the room. _That's weird. The only two magic users in the room are Emma and I._

As I glance over at Emma, I realize that her power was growing stronger. No, not just that. It was _emanating_ **(A/N: radiating)** from her.

And just as I realized that, her eyes started to roll back in her skull.

* * *

 **A/N: God I'm an asshole. I've just been _really_ busy with school and life lately, I'M SORRY D: . I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! I swear I'll update soon, and if I don't then Ill give my Halloween candy to my greedy siblings. **

**SammySwan2298, Thanks for reviewing. it really means a lot to me when you guys do. If you're interested in Supernatural, I started another kinda-fic for that, so go check it out! And don't forget to check out my other story!**

 **Ok Ill see you guys later! PEACE!**


	14. Chapter 12

**AN: Yeah, yeah, I'm a fucking douche for not updating. My siblings got my Halloween candy anyway. Truth be told, the past couple of months haven't been the easiest, and I have this story on the back of my mind but I really didn't have the motivation to continue. Anywho, I hope everyone had an amazing holiday, has an even better New Year, and enjoyed the first part of season 6.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it really means more to me than I can express.**

 **This chapter also has a trigger warning, like most other chapters, for child abuse and language. Guys, if you really have a problem with this then stop reading it, I won't be offended. Your safety is more important to me than views or comments.**

 **I don't own OUAT, and if I did there would never be any hiatuses.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **(AN: Ok, I'm going to do a recap here because I don't even remember where I left off.)**

 **Regina POV**

 _A prickling sensation on the back of my neck alerts me to an increase of magic in the room._ That's weird. The only two magic users in the room are Emma and I.

 _As I glance over at Emma, I realize that her power was growing stronger. No, not just that. It was_ emanating _from her._

 _And just as I realize that, her eyes start to roll back in her skull._

"Emma!" I manage to choke out, right after Killian's agonized, "Love!", before a blast of light ricochets out of her semi-unconscious form, enveloping all of us in it's unearthly glow.

The first thing I notice is the burning. White-hot anguish, personified in the fiery depths of every fiber of my being.

The second is the music. Enchanting and melodic, cutting through the torment like some sort of brief reprise. A brief moment away before the demon slipped back in, the damn bastard.

It was over in a matter of seconds, and it left me reeling.

It took a moment to realize that I was kneeling on the pavement, hands digging into sharp gravel. Forcing open my eyes, I glance around, and my eyes seek out Henry and Killian. Emma is nowhere to be found.

Killian groans, massaging his temple as he rises into a sitting position. After a brief excursion that involved a frantic glimpse that revealed that his target was, in fact, not found, he voices his concern. "Where's Emma? She's not here."

I shrug, rolling my eyes. "No shit, Sherlock. I have no fucking clue!"

* * *

 **Henry POV (AN: Yeah, I though Henry needed a POV to establish his emotions and shit. This is going to be the POV for the beginning and some, if not all, of next chapter.)**

I blink the fog from my eyelids, faintly acknowledging my mother's sarcastic reply to Killian. I remain sprawled on the ground for another minute, feeling the aching relief in my bones after the painful trip to wherever we are.

"Where are we? Where's my mom? Mom, what's going on?" I stutter out, peering out from under lidded eyes.

We're loitering next to what seems like an abandoned house; peeling paint and shutters drawn giving off the impression that it's uninhabited.

She glares at Killian, before moving on to observe our surroundings. "I don't know, Henry," She sighs. "Maybe Emma..." Her eyes light up, and then dim, "Maybe Emma pulled us into her vision. If that's true, she has to be around here somewhere. And, luckily, I can get this," she punctuates her words by holding up the amulet, "can bring her back."

* * *

 **AN: Okay, this is painstaking. It took me THREE HOURS to write, mainly because distractions and shit and I have no fucking clue what I'm doing. Hopefully I'll remember and put the next chapter up shortly, but if not, until next time.**

 **BYE GUYS!**


End file.
